Persephone Hadley
'''Persephone "Sephy" Mira Hadley '''is a Cross or a dark-skinned citizen, while her lover and best-friend Callum McGregor was a Nought or white skinned. The two of them had a mixed race daughter, Callie Rose McGregor Hadley, who was born at midnight on the 14th of May only a few months after her father (callum) was hung fored race and likes to call her daughter "rainbow child." Persephone Hadley is one of few people who want to make noughts and crosses have a full out war. Sephy is the daughter of Kamal Hadley and his first wife, Jasmine Hadley and also the younger sister of Minerva Hadley and an unknown brother who died before she was born. Early Life Callum was born seventeen months before her, his mother, Meggie McGregor, worked as a nanny for Sephy and she and Callum grew up together. When she was about 11, Meggie was fired from the Hadley household, for not providing an alibi for Jasmine (@awkojaz). Callum and Sephy were expected not to see each other. But every day, Callum went to her private beach or they met somewhere else. Three years later, Callum and three other noughts were finally accepted into a cross school, Heathcroft High, but most Crosses are against it. The entrance to the school was blocked by Crosses, chanting "No Blankers in our school!" They threw stones, one hurting a female nought. Sephy breaks it up by saying "STOP IT ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE BEHAVING LIKE ANIMALS! NO, WORSE THAN ANIMALS, LIKE BLANKERS!" After she heard about Lynette Mcgregor, she went to the funeral, but wasn't welcome. She testifies at the trial of Ryan McGregor and proves Callum innocent. Ryan is to be hanged, and she is forced to go to his execution. But Ryan is saved at the last minute and sentenced to life imprisonment instead. But Ryan is killed by touching the electric fence trying to escape. Callum comes into her bedroom a few days after these events, angry with her, but they forgive and sleep with each other. Her mother's assistant, Sarah Pike, spots Callum's trainers and kicks them under the bed before her mum Jasmine saw. Sarah told Sephy to get Callum out of there. She is to go to Chivers boarding school, and writes a letter to Callum, asking him to run away with her, and that if he doesn't come by the time the car comes to take her to chivers, she knows what the answer will be. She asks Sarah to deliver it, but Callum doesn't read it untill the next day, and runs to her house, but in despair watches her leave as he wasn't in time. Kidnapping After almost three years in the L.M Callum and his cell are orded to kidnap Sephy. They do it, and Sephy is locked in a cell. Andrew Dorn, The General's second in command, tells Callum to kill her if anyone comes and leaves. Once Morgan goes with Jude McGregor to the phone box, Callum was left alone with Sephy and they made love, and Sephy started crying, as she knew they could never be together. Jude and Morgan Green came back, telling Callum that Pete was dead and Lelia was captured because the police somehow knew where they were. Jude thought Callum had raped Sephy, and they argued. In the mean time, she escaped, and was caught by Callum who told her to go. She also told Callum that Andrew Dorn was a traitor, as she had seen him plotting with her father. After the kidnappping Sephy discovered she was pregnant, and it was published in the newspaper. Callum met her in her garden, and they agreed to call it Ryan if it was a boy, or Callie Rose if it was a girl, but they were caught by Kamal's security forces. If Sephy had the abortion, Callum wouldn't have died. But they both chose the baby, and Callum was hanged, and Sephy shouted that she loved him in his final moments. Shooting and Birth When she was six months pregnant with Callie Rose, Jude followed her to her apartment, after getting thrown out of her family house. Minerva came to visit her too. Jude came in, blaming her for Callum's death, and Sephy said "Go on, kill me. Put me out of my misery." So Jude realised that he could make her suffer through her child. But Minerva tried to escape, and Jude shot her in the arm and left. In the second book of the Noughts and Crosses trilogy, Knife Edge, Sephy gives birth to Callie Rose in a nought hospital. She met a woman called Roxie who had just had a baby boy, Sam. Her brother was called Jaxon Robbins. Jaxon had his guitar with him and Sephy encouraged him to play Rainbow Child, for all of the mothers and babies there. He did and Sephy joined in, Jaxon realised what a good voice Sephy had. Later, Sephy's mother, Jasmine, came to vist her daughter and granddaughter. Jasmine had split up with Kamal, and Sephy and Callie were invited to stay, Sephy accepted, and Jasmine went home. But to her shock, Meggie visted, and asked them to stay with her. Sephy stayed with Meggie, as she was alone with no one else, and Jasmine had all her staff. Callum's letter Callum wrote a letter of hate in his time in a cell, and told his jailer, Jack Labinjah, to deliver it once the baby was born. Jack did, but also found Callum's true letter of love, but it wasn't delivered to Sephy untill Callie Rose was 15. The Midges Jaxon asked Sephy to join his band, The Midges and she did, eventually. The band also included Rhino and Sonny. Sephy found out that the band already had a lead singer, Amy, and that they hadn't told her that they were getting rid of her. Jaxon insulted Amy, telling her that she was ugly, couldn't sing and that she had no stage presence. Amy left the band leaving Sephy to take her place. Sephy was uncomfortable with this. The next day The Midges played at a Cross nightclub called the Dew Drop Inn. It upset Sephy because the rest of the band members, as noughts, weren't allowed in from the front entrance. In the nightclub, she talked to the manager, Mr Kosslick, and pretended she hated singing with the noughts and wanted to be a solo singer. Mr Kosslick gave her a contract and money and she peformed with the rest of the band. She walked away after one song since she already had the money. They were stopped by Mr Kosslick and his goons, but Sephy told them that her father was the vice-prime minister so she and the band couldn't be touched. They were banned from his nightclub consequently. Two weeks later The Midges played in a nought club, Russell's, Sephy was not very popular there because she was a cross. While changing in the toilets, she met Amy, who insulted Sephy and tried to hit her, although Sephy blocked her. She tried again, only to be blocked again and pushed onto the floor by Sephy. As soon as she started singing she was booed and people were insulting her (Sephy thought this was being led by Amy, who was telling her she wasn't wanted.). Then the noughts in the club started throughing things at her. Sephy sung ''Rainbow Child ''to remind her and the audience of Callie Rose and everyone was silent. Then Sephy fainted. Sonny In the second last book, Checkmate, She continued to write songs with Sonny, he was deeply in love with her. They were in a relationship, and Callie Rose loved Sonny like a father, a father she never had. When Callie Rose was 11, Sonny proposed to Sephy, but Sephy rejected, Sonny claimed that was just because she couldn't forget about Callum. He left and didn't come back until years later, but by then Sephy had already agreed to marry Nathan. Nathan Nathan Ealing employed Sephy at his club to sing. One day, he heard Jordy Carson, crime lord, and his thugs come into his bar. Nathan was expecting them because they demanded payment from him and he hadn't given them any money for two weeks. He told Sephy to hide. Jordy and his thugs beat him up for not giving owed money, Sephy ran and told the police. Later, Nathen and Jordy arranged to meet, some dectives hid a recorder in Nathan's cap, they were going to put it on his body but Sephy suggested the cap because she thought it was safer. The recorder worked and the police got some solid evidence against Jordy Carson. After this Nathan and Sephy began to go out. Nathan proposed, and this time, Sephy accepted. This marriage story didn't finish as Sephy and Jasmine trapped Callie Rose in the cellar, so she couldn't suicide bomb her target, Kamal Hadley. By Double Cross, the pair were still unmarried and it is presumed that the marriage took place after this. Callum's real letter Jack Labinjah, Callum's jailer died of an illness, but he made sure to tell his daughter to deliver the first letter Callum had written. Five months after Jack died, his daughter Celine Labinjah, delivered the real letter to Sephy. Cellar In the cellar, Callie still believed that her dad was a rapist muderer and that her mum hated her. She tore up the last picture of Callum and Sephy together. But Sephy showed her Callum's letter of love, and as the cellar door was opened by Meggie,(as Jasmine had detonated Callie's bomb and killed herself and Jude.) Then the story ends as Sephy and Callie hug. Callie's Shooting Near the start of Double Cross Callie was caught in the crossfire between the two rival gangs of Meadowview. She was only hit because she stepped in front of Tobey. Callie was shot twice, once in her temple and once in her chest, just missing her heart. While Callie was in hospital Tobey was questioned, and asked to name the men with the guns. Tobey said that he didn't see them, even though he did, because he wanted to get his own revenge on Alex McAuley. Sephy hated him for that, calling him a coward for letting her daughter's attackers go unpunished. Later, Sephy saw Tobey kissing Rebecca Dowd which heightened her dislike for him. Appearances Noughts and Crosses Knife Edge Checkmate Double Cross Category:Crosses Category:Hadley Family Category:Heathcroft High School Category:Chivers Boarding School Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mercy Community Hospital Category:The Midges